deadliest warrior
by undaed15
Summary: fictional charectors from across the the universes face off. WHO IS DEADLIEST?


Note I don't own deadliest warrior bet after reading fan fiction about it I have decided to start a series I don't own Eragon or Skyrim

This is my first fan fiction

_**The deadliest warrior**_

_Dragonborn- the famed nord hero who defeated the dragon Alduin_

_Vs_

_Eragon-the dragon rider who fought and killed Galbatorix_

_Who is deadliest?_

_To fid out we've assembled a team of doctors, scientist, and historians to find out no rules, no safety, no mercy. _

_To find the deadliest warrior we've hired renowned scientist Jordan Malugen to review the test data and tell us the results. _

_Biomedical scientist Michael will tell us if the injury would kill or maim._

_And finally our resident historians Adam and will provide historical insight to the two warriors _

_Representing Eragon is Arya a close friend of Eragon. _

"Eragon will destroy this dragon slayer"

_Also representing Eragon his half brother and dragon rider Murtagh _

"_Eragon is a great warrior he will win"_

_Eragon was a farm boy who one day found a smooth stone. The stone later turned out to be a dragon egg. When the dragon emerged it turned Eragon into a dragon rider. He later killed the evil king galbatorix and brought peace to the land._

_But the dragon born experts are not even fazed by this fact _

_Representing dragon born is king Ulfric stormcloak a rebel leader who fought the empire and who can use the Voice._

"_This dragon rider will fall to the Dragonborn like Alduin."_

_Also representing is jarl balgraaf a fellow nord and a master of their weapons of the nords._

"_This pretender will never defeat the strength of the nord"_

_The Dragonborn was a nord who after slaying a dragon learned he could absorb the soul of a dragon and learn the Voice. After learning the voice he went and joined the stormcloak rebellion. After defeating the imperials he went on to go into sovngard, the nord afterlife, and kill the dragon Alduin_

_Eragon comes equipped with _

_Brisingr sword_

_Nierman_

_Elven bow _

_Ancient language _

_The dwarven shield_

_Varden armor_

_Dragon born comes into battle with_

_Dedric sword _

_Dedric great sword _

_Dedric bow _

_His thu'un and magika _

_And his shield spellbreaker_

_He also wears dragon bone armor_

_First we test the Brisingr sword Arya explains the blade _

"It is unbreakable and never rust or falters"

_Because the brisingr sword is only used by Eragon we test Murtagh blade zor'roc._

_The test is set up with a pig carcass _

"3...2...1... kill it"

Murtagh swings the sword and cuts the pig carcass in half.

Michael steps up to examine the wound.

"This is a kill I mean yes you cut it in half yes but this proves that it will kill any thing it touches."

_Next we test it against the dragon bone armor _

Murtagh swings the sword and hits the chest but the sword doesn't cut all the way through. He then stabs the armor and makes it through the armor.

Michael examine the wound

"This weapon when a thrust is used can kill but as a hacking weapon it utterly useless"

_Next we test the Dedric sword _

_Ulfric explains the sword _

"This sword is a weapon of a demon. The hero had to forge this weapon himself with a Dedric heart"

The test the same as before a pig carcass is strung up with Eragons armor. When the pig comes down Ulfric swings the sword and cuts through the armor sinking the sword into the flesh of the carcass.

Michael once again examines the wound

"Okay this sword was able to pierce Eragons armor and still kill."

Michael talks with the rest of the group.

"So we have gotten a result"

_The edge is given to the Dedric sword for being able to pierce the armor of Eragon._

_Next we test Nierman a spear designed to kill dragons_

_We test the spear on a gel torso. _

Arya thrust the spear clean through the body.

Michael examines the wound

"Okay this would kill as you have pierced the heart and the lungs clean through."

But the born experts are not fazed.

_Ulfric shows the Dedric great sword _

"This sword is basically bigger than the normal sword so more power in the strikes."

Ulfric test the Dedric great sword on a gel torso.

Ulfric swings the sword into the armor. The sword easily bust through the armor that Eragon wears.

Michael comments on the weapons

"When comparing the two weapons the results is obvious the sword can be used in more ways than one. Edge Dragonborn"

_We then test the twos long range weapon _

_First up is Eragon with the Elven bow_

_Arya then explains the Elven bow _

"Eragon used a bow when he was young. He could still use an elf bow if needed."

_Arya demonstrates the bow by shooting at foam targets targets. _

The team investigates

Michael talks about each hit

"These hits are all kills. Each one into the heart. Now that's impressive."

_But our Dragonborn experts are not impressed. _

"This bow is made like our Elven bows the dragon born took these all day. Our bow is not used by any race in Skyrim" Ulfric says jeerfully.

_The Dedric bow a demon bow shoots ebony arrows. _

Ulfric steps up to the plate and shoots the bow at the target. Most shots hit the target but a few miss.

Michael comments on the hits

"Okay this bow is not nearly as accurate as the Elven bow .The bow that Eragon uses is a better bow. It can actually hit each time and kill."

_Edge Eragon _

_Next we test the companion to the sword _

_Eragon dwarven shield goes up against Spellbreaker ancient shield that can reflect spells. _

"Right now we only need to test if the shield can reflect Eragons magic." Jordan says matter of factly.

_The test is set up with Baalgraff on one side of the arena and Arya on the other. _

"Arya you need to cast a non lethal spell at the jarl" yells Jordan

Arya mutters something in the ancient language. The jarl holds up his shield. Arya suddenly flies back against the wall. Michael runs up to check her vitals but before he got there she got up and walked back to the position.

"Okay we are not testing that again. So the edge is goes to the spellbreaker because it reflects the spells back." Michael says quickly

_Edge- dragon born _

_Now for the final test _

_Eragons ancient language _

_Vs _

_Dragonborn Thune and magika _

_The test is simple set fire to the dummies with spells _

_Arya steps up to the plate. _

"Okay sustain the fire for as long as you can!" yells Jordan

Arya mutters something and a fire appears on the dummy. She maintains the flame for 30 second before giving out.

Michael runs up worried about the spells effects but Arya gets up and walks towards the booth

"The problem with my spells is that if I'm not careful I can kill myself as well as my enemy." Arya says sounding like she's exhausted.

_Ulfric is not impressesed _

"You can kill yourself? We can cast magic till we run out of energy but we don't kill ourselves doing it."

_To test the dragon borns magic we've brought in firebrand baalgrufs court wizard. He takes the plate. _

He then cast a fire spell for 10 seconds before running out of energy but after word he didn't look tired.

_But the Dragonborn also has his Thune. _

_Ulfric explains shouts._

"The shout is basically how a dragon cast fire or ice but the Dragonborn can learn more than that. He can learn become ethereal which make him briefly invulnerable or his most common shout unrelenting force which ,when shouted with all three words, will blast a enemy a long distance."

_Since nobody can cast all the shouts the dragon born can we go on actually accounts of the dragon born shouting._

Michael comments on the magic both of them use

"When you compare magic Eragon magic can kill the user with the enemy, while the dragonborns magic won't kill him and he can use shouts edge dragon born."

_Edge-dragon born_

_With our testing complete we now must consider the x-factors _

_Eragons is saphira his dragon, which in times need, can lend Eragon her strength. _

_For the dragon born it's the Thune which when used properly will be a deciding factor _

_Now we've entered the data into a simulation program that will gauge 1000 battles._

"I have all the numbers I can handle right now lets fire it up." Jordan says giddily

The battle takes place on a mountain Eragon is cooking is food while saphira naps beside him. The dragon born comes upon while hunting for his dinner. When he sees Eragon, assuming he's a thalmer spy. He sneaks up behind him and fires one of his arrows at Eragon but misses. Eragon jumps up grabbing his bow and arrows. He unsheathes another but before he can fire, another arrow comes out and strikes the bow. With his weapon useless Eragon tries to use magic to find the attacker.

Suddenly the Dragonborn leaps out screaming a battle cry. Eragon unsheathes Brisingr and takes a defensive stance and tries to fire a spell at the Dragonborn, Who raises spellbreaker, but the spell come back and hits him in the gut. Saphira, now awake, roars at Eragon who understanding and leaps on to saphiras back, and flies off.

Then saphira turns around and flies at the Dragonborn. But before she can strike the dragon born shouts the unrelenting force shout which knocks Eragon off. Saphira unaffected by this shout continued the attack the Dragonborn, knowing what to do, shouted dragonrend, a shout that tears a dragons very soul, which cut off saphira connection to Eragon as well as bringing her to the ground.

The Dragonborn then expertly leaped onto her head and thrusted his sword into her brain. Eragon, who saved himself with magic, came up and saw saphiras dead body turn into a skeleton and a spirit come up and into the Dragonborn. Eragon, enraged at the loss of saphira, sprinted and tackled the man. He then tried to stab him with Nierman which missed and allowed the Dragonborn to push him off.

The Dragonborn ran away. Eragon pursued him at the top of the mountain the Dragonborn brandished his great sword. The two warriors stared at each other and then fought. Eragon with Brisingr tried to stab the Dragonborn who dodged the blade and turned to slash which Eragon leaped back. Eragon tried to stab again but the Dragonborn dodged and this time swung his sword into Eragons leg which was sliced off. Eragon now on one knee looked up and the last thing he saw was the blade slicing at his neck. The Dragonborn took brisingr as a prize, looked up and screamed "for Skyrim!"

_**Winner Dragonborn**_

Out of 1000 battles dragon born won 80% of the time that's 800 kills most of which was because of the Dedric great sword. _Dedric sword - 235_

_Dedric great sword -400_

_Dedric bow -4_

_His thu'un and magika- 131_

_And his shield spellbreaker-0_

_Eragons most effective weapon was his bow accounting for 50% of his kills_

_Brisingr sword-57_

_Nierman-9_

_Elven bow- 100_

_And _

_Ancient language 34_

_And the dwarven shield-9_

"I am surprised by this outcome but it what a machine says" Arya says

"Of course the dragon killer kills the dragon rider." Ulfric says

_Next time Buffy the vampire slayer vs. Ashley Williams _

_Sorry to inheritance cycle fans_

_I don't own Skyrim or Eragon. Nor do I own Buffy the vampire slayer ore Evil dead/army of darkness_


End file.
